Dean's Kid
by Naasad
Summary: After a particularly straining hunt, drunk Dean reveals a little more about his inner thoughts than sober Dean would. High T, because it's Dean. And he's drunk.


Sam groaned as he rolled into bed, leaving Dean to make his way across the street to the pub. They each had their own ways of coping after a strenuous hunt. Sam's was sleep. Dean's was drink. As long as he was sober by morning, Sam didn't really care.

Too soon, though, the sounds of the bar drifted through the open window, Dean's intoxicated laughter all too loud and recognizable.

Sam shook his head and tugged his jacket and shoes back on, making his way across the street to pull his brother out before trouble found him. Trouble being the police.

Dean wasn't hard to find. He sat at the largest table, surrounded by the most rugged old men, an arm latched around the bustiest waitress, and the most alcohol in front of him.

"I tell you there was this one time when I took my kid and we-" He paused, seeing Sam. "Hey, there he is! There's my Sammy!" He laughed and got up, to the great dismay of the waitress. "I practically raised him, you know!" He hiccupped as he ruffled Sam's hair.

"Dean," Sam warned, "you are drunk off your ass. Let's go back to out room, yeah?"

Dean chuckled and patted Sam's shoulder. "Sure thing, Sammy boy."

Sam shook his head and grabbed his brother's arm to help him stagger back to the motel. Once there, he plopped him down on the bed. "So what's this about a kid?"

Dean looked up in alarm. "I have a kid? Jesus, Sammy! Why didn't you tell me?"

"How did you get this drunk this fast?" Sam rolled his eyes. "The kid you were talking about back there?"

Dean laughed loudly. "Oh, my kid! He's a bitch."

Sam shook his head. "Okay, let's just get you to bed. That way I get to deal with hungover you that much faster."

Dean didn't protest as Sam tucked him in. "Been my job since I was four years old," he muttered. "Gotta protect my Sammy. He's a good kid, Sammy, just a huge nerd. But I can't hold that against him. He watches my back, I watch his. It's a good trade. Specially when you hunt the shit we hunt. Ahh," he yawned, "you should meet him sometime."

Sam shook his head. "What have you been drinking?"

Dean shrugged and giggled. "I don't know."

Sam sighed, then paused as a thought occurred to him. "So... Sammy's your kid?"

Dean snorted. "Don't be stupid, Sammy's just my little brother. But not so little. Frickin' Sasquatch. Got the hair and everything. But, yeah, he's my kid. Damn proud of him, too. Y'know, he was gonna be a big shot lawyer some day. Make the other guys pee themselves, I bet." He sighed. "I just got one job. You know what that is? I gotta protect my Sammy. Gotta keep my kid safe and make sure he turns out okay."

Sam frowned, massaging his temples. "So is Sammy your kid or not?"

"Have you been listening to a single word I said? Course you're my kid, Sammy. Why do you think I was always around, even when Dad wasn't? Craptastic Dad, if you ask me. You'll always be my kid, Sammy." Dean's face fell. "Unless... You don't want to be anymore." He sniffled and wiped at his eye.

Sam just shook his head, not sure how to react. "Dean," he finally said. "Go to sleep."

Dean nodded and rolled over. "You're a good kid, Sammy. I'm glad you're my kid."

...oOo...

The next day, Sam threw open the curtains at precisely noon.

Dean groaned and buried his face further into his pillow.

"Rise and shine, Princess," Sam teased.

Dean growled.

Sam chuckled, but decided to go easy on his brother for once. He say down in the chair and tucked into his lunch. "Hey, out of curiosity, how much do you remember about last night?"

Dean looked up blearily. "Sam. I don't even remember how in the hell I got back here. I don't even remember the waitresses! There were waitresses, right?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes. One in particular stands out."

"And... did we - she and I - Dude, I don't think I could stand it if I forgot something like that."

"You didn't get the chance. You were stoned, man."

Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face. "So?"

"So what?"

"So what did I do that you want to make sure I don't remember?"

Sam shrugged. "You didn't do anything. Or anyone. Just said some drunk crap about me being your kid and stuff."

Dean froze. "Right. Where the hell is the aspirin?"

Sam grinned and tossed him the keys as he finished his sandwich and grabbed Dean's. "Out in the car. Let's go, Daddy-o. I already packed everything while you were sleeping."

"Daddy-o," Dean grumbled. "Bitch."

Sam grinned. "Jerk. You coming or not?"

Dean growled and stalked past his brother and out of the dingy motel.

…oOo…

 ** _A/N: First Supernatural fanfiction! Please review! Do keep in mind, though, that I have only seen the first 10 episodes of season 1 and whatever spoilers are on YouTube._**

 ** _Namarië!_**

 ** _~River_**


End file.
